


We’ve Got Skin in the Game

by LIngall



Series: We Can Take it One Step at a Time (I’d like that very much) [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Life returns to normal while Oliver and Felicity negotiate their newly rekindled relationship. There are many lessons to be learned. Lesson one: There are good surprises and not so good surprises. Good surprise: stopping by to invite your sweetie to lunch. Not so good: forgetting to mention that you’ve already texted her Mom to say you’ll be visiting Vegas for the weekend.





	We’ve Got Skin in the Game

**Author's Note:**

> OHFAT Prompt: At Odds. This prompt immediately made me think about gambling so the characters are off to Vegas for a weekend trip. I miss Donna on the show, I hope she’ll be back in Season 6. Once again I hope I have done the characters justice.

<============>

Felicity moved through the sea of people as she approached Oliver’s office at City Hall. She popped her head in and said, “Hi Oliver!” 

“Oh, he’s not here. Where did he escape to?”

_“Why is everyone around me smiling, but no one is saying a word?”_

“They like seeing you here. They know when you visit it means that Mayor Queen will be in a good mood, maybe even let us leave early for the weekend,” said Quentin.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Yes you did,” said Quentin.

“I thought I’d see if Oliver wanted to go to lunch. Is he in a meeting? He isn’t in his office”

“He’s down in the conference room, I’m headed that way.”

<============>

Felicity paused in the doorway to take in the look of Mayor Oliver Queen in his element. He was leaning over the conference table with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his tie hanging loose around his neck.

_“How can he look so sexy while looking over planning maps? Focus Felicity, you’re just here to ask him to lunch.”_

As by some unseen force, Oliver seemed to notice her presence. He turned towards the doorway and smiled.

“Quentin, glad you’re here, I think we’ve come up with a plan of attack. Rene can fill you in.”

“I was going to see if you wanted to grab some lunch, but it looks like you are pretty involved, maybe I should catch up with you later.”

Oliver pushed his chair back quickly and moved to Felicity’s side at the door. “Never too busy for you,” as he spoke in a hushed tone for her ears only.

“We were just about to break for lunch. I don’t have a lot of time but…”

Felicity interrupted, “sounds great.”

<=============>

“I’m really glad you stopped by. You’re a bright spot in an otherwise dismal day filled with brain numbing planning and zoning.”

“Someone once told me that nothing worthwhile ever comes easy.”

Oliver nodded, “yes, that is true. I hope you take all the advice this sage person bestows upon you. So, I wanted to tell you about a sustainability conference I’m planning on attending next weekend. Quentin and Rene can hold down the fort at City Hall.”

“And the team and I can hold down the fort in the bunker – well the bunker isn’t a fort. It is well fortified, get it, FORT-i-FIED, well, you know what I mean.” 

Oliver laughed, “I’d appreciate that.”

Felicity smiled and continued, “Look at you, delegating with ease.” 

“Or you could come with me,” Oliver added expectantly.

“Where is this conference?”

“Vegas.”

Felicity seemed to choke on the bite of sandwich in her mouth. “Vegas?” 

“I know your Mom would love to see you.”

“Oliver, have you been texting my Mom again?”

Oliver shrugged and took a huge bite of his sandwich. 

<=========>

“Mom, I can’t eat another bite, it was all delicious, but Oliver and I need to get going.”

“Okay, I understand even though it seems like you just got here. I’ve missed you honey. Let’s not wait so long between visits again, okay,” said Donna standing to give Felicity a hug. Next she turned to Oliver, giving him a tight hug as well and said, “I missed you too Oliver. It was so nice of you to bring my girl home for a visit.”

“I’ll make sure she visits more often. We'd love for you to visit too. I know Quentin would be happy to catch up,” said Oliver.

He could feel the look that Felicity was giving him before he saw it.

“Quentin, how is he doing?” asked Donna. 

_“What?”_ mouthed Felicity.

“He’s doing great. I forgot to mention that he’s my deputy mayor. I’ve never seen him happier,” Oliver continued.

Donna’s face seemed to fall. “Oh, that’s so good to hear. Well, I have to get changed for work. I’ll walk you two out to your car so you can head out.”

Felicity hugged and kissed her Mom one last time and climbed into the car.

“What were you thinking Oliver? It was bad enough that you mentioned this visit to my Mom, before even asking me, but to bring up Quentin. I wish you had discussed that with me ahead of time. Things didn’t end well for them.”

“Felicity,” Oliver said softly.

“Don’t Felicity me. YOU need apologize,” said Felicity with a smile as she poked him in the center of his chest.

“I’m sorry, I overstepped telling your Mom about the visit. And I’m really sorry I mentioned Quentin to your Mom. I thought she’d be happy to know he was doing well.” 

“He is doing well Oliver, but he’s doing well without her.”

“Oh. I hadn’t thought about it that way.”

“Can you promise me you’ll work harder to keep me in the loop next time?”

“I promise. I don’t really like being at odds with you.”

“Yup, never bet against the house.”

“The house?” 

“Yes Oliver, the house. At the casino, the house always wins; well except when I gamble. As you know it’s not gambling when I play.”

Oliver laughed, “I think you lost me there Felicity.”

“Let’s just make sure we both always have skin in the game.”

“Don’t worry Felicity, I’m all in. Remember we're a mortal lock,” said Oliver.

Felicity leaned over to share a kiss, “Even the house has to pay when you bet on a sure thing.”


End file.
